


Absolutely Electrifying.

by attasaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses with Darius Trevelyan can be absolutely electrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Electrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this headcanon that Darius would be all sparky when he's excited so I commissioned the lovely janearts on tumblr to draw something based off that. The illustration then inspired this ficlet which was written in a very short time so do forgive the bad grammar etc. :D

Cassandra loves Darius’ kisses. She loves how his skin crackles with electricity whenever he’s in the midst of a passionate mood. The first time it happens to her, they were having a moment in her quarters. Words of love were whispered, clothes were slowly shed and fingers slid over skin.

Feathery kisses soon turned heavy and Darius had her pressed against the wall, fingers digging into her thighs as he mashed their hips together. Cassandra moved herself against him, rubbing against his hardening cock. Darius threw his head back and groaned, allowing Cassandra to claim the exposed skin of his throat with her lips.

And that was when it happened.

She felt a shift in the air, felt the hairs at the back of her arms rise. Her lips on his neck started to feel tingly - almost numb. Confused, she had pulled away and realized that Darius’ whole being was humming with energy. He slapped a hand over her lower back and she jumped, yelping out when she felt a jolt of electricity bolt through her.

Darius apologized most fervently when it dawned on him that he had accidentally shocked his lover but Cassandra was quick to tell him that it was nothing. Think of it as some sort of a love bite, she had said, which gave him some peace of mind. In fact, she continued with a little embarrassed giggle, she had found herself getting aroused by the excitement the shock had caused.

The look on Darius’ face then was enough to send Cassandra into a fit of giggles, which then turned into squeals when Darius’ lips descended on her nipple, sending light shocks through her body. She ran her fingers through his ruddy hair, sighing out in pleasure.

Maker, did she love Darius’ kisses.


End file.
